1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming device, a host device to communicate with the image forming device, and a method of driving the image forming device and the host device. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming device capable of determining a position of an image forming device to which a printing is requested, and distinguishing the printing of the image forming device, a host device to communicate with the image forming device, and a method of driving the image forming device and the host device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image forming devices refer to devices which print image data transmitted from host devices, such as computers, onto recording paper sheets. Examples of the image forming devices include copiers, printers, facsimiles, multifunction peripherals (MFPs) performing functions of the copiers, printers, and facsimiles, etc.
Such an image forming device may be connected to a host device through a transmission cable or the like. Alternatively, the image forming device may log into a network to be connected to a plurality of host devices and a plurality of image forming devices or a plurality of host devices and an image forming device. Accordingly, the image forming device may be connected to host devices in various forms.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional printing system. Referring to FIG. 1, in the conventional printing system, a plurality of host devices 20-1, 20-2, . . . , and 20-m may be connected to a plurality of image forming devices 30-1, 30-2, . . . , and 30-n through a network 10.
If the conventional printing system is formed in the above structure, for example, if the host device 20-2 is connected to the image forming device 30-1 designated by an IP address and the like, the host device 20-2 may identify the image forming device 30-1 through the IP address and the like to print printing data on a recording paper sheet.
However, a user may not recognize which one of the plurality of image forming devices 30-1, 30-2, . . . , and 30-n is outputting a printed matter of the user.
For example, the user must use position information and description information of the image forming device 30-1 performing a printing operation of the user to determine the image forming device 30-1 that is outputting the printed matter on a user interface window displayed on the host device 20-2.
The user must also search for the image forming device 30-1 which is outputting the printed matter of the user, through an operation panel (OPE) display or a network constitution page with reference to the IP address and the like of the image forming device 30-1.
Even if the plurality of host devices 20-1, 20-2, . . . , and 20-m transmit printing data to an image forming device, for example, the image forming device 30-1, to perform a printing operation, the user must physically move to a position of the image forming device 30-1 to confirm the printed matter to determine a printing status of the printed matter such as a printing waiting, a printing duration, a printing completion, or the like.